Gone for Good
by leaky pen
Summary: Suze is now 24 and engaged to Paul after Jesse leaves. Now. 3 years later, Jesse returns and everything is revealed about Suze's relationship. PSJ and CA.
1. Why are you? how are you? what?

**Ok yeah, my 1-800-Mediator story didn't work out. I had nothing else to write for it I was stumped! Now I'm just too lazy to write chapters so I'm starting a new one. I have this one written on my computer upstairs and I'm _still_ writing it. You know I only found out like last week that it's de Silva and not de Silvia. That's how I was spelling it! LoL. Anyway here it is. 'Gone for Good' Set after Twilight.**

I'm sitting down on my black leather couch reading a book in peace. This Meg Cabot author is really good. I look at the clock. **4:43**. Almost time to put supper on. But right now I'm lazy. When I get into reading a book I don't stop until it makes me sick. Which is no time soon, unless I get a call to work. I'm 24 and doing nothing. I should be painting or somthing usefull. Then a knock.

"I'll get it!" I yell out. I'm guessing he's probly downstairs or asleep or somthing. I run into the porch and open the door to be face-to-chest. I have to look up because the guy is so tall. "Yes?"

"Susannah?" My mouth drops right away and I step back to see who it is. _No way_.

"J-J-Jesse? What are you? How are you? What?" I'm totaly confused. Ok here's the story. Jesse left me, Father Dominic, everyone. Including me. And no one has heard from him scince...Until now.

"I'm back, _querida_." The name gave me a cold shiver down my back but I missed it so much.

"Who is it Suze?" Paul walked out into the porch. "Is that-" I cut him off before he had a chance to finish.

"Yep." I said still in shock. "I'll be in in a minute." I said and me and Jesse stepped out onto the deck and sat down at the padio table.

"When Father Dominic told me where you lived I didn't think it would be such a beautiful home." Jesse complimented obviously not seeing the gold ring with a single diamond on my ring finger. "But may I ask? Why is Paul here?"

"Oh, he owns the house." I'll try to break it to him as smoothly as I can. But why the hell is he here?

"Oh but Father Dominic said you owned the house."

"Yes I do." Jesse was now looking more confused then ever.

"You and Paul _live_ together. But before you couldn't stand to be in the same time zone as him." Time zone, that was a good one but Jesse was right.

"I know but I was..." I never thought I would utter the words that were about to come out of my mouth. "Wrong. Jesse, I'm engaged." He now finally noticed the ring on my finger.

"To, to Slater?" Oh _now_ he's all 'protective over Susannah' mode. Where was that 3 years ago? "_Que-_ I mean Susannah, you hated the guy and now your _engaged_ to him? How long?"

"A month." I said. He proposed to me on the 1st of May and it's the 1st of June now. Summer is approaching and it's getting way warmer. "The wedding is in 6 months."

"W-wedding?" Jesse stuttered the words as if they murdered somebody.

"Well of chorse. You don't expect me to engage the guy and there be no wedding, do you? But lts get down to the point. Why are you back? Why did you come back?" I asked tapping my fingers on the glass padio table.

"Because I realized that I needed too. It was a mistake leaving in the first place. I missed you so much, Susannah. Too much." His voice made me melt but I'm engaged.

"Thats all fine and dandy but I have Paul now, Jesse. I just need you to understand that."

"I understand, Susannah." His voice now filled with sadness. It made me feel bad, like shit actually. Then he looked at my arm. "Whats wrong with your arm? Did you hurt it?" I looked down at the large bruise that took up a part of my arm and pulle my sleeve down over it.

"Uh, yeah." I said. "Hit it off of the door." Jesse got up and pushed in the padio chair.

"I guess I'll be going then." He said. "I understand that you have Paul and that comming back was clearly a mistake."

"No Jesse it wasn-" He cut me off clear.

"Good-bye, Susannah." He walked down the stairs to the padio, got in his car, and drove off into the setting horizon. Oh jezze. I sound like a sappy romance book. One of those really lame ones. Or a soap oprea. Man, if my life was a soap oprea how weird would it be. It would sound like this.

One show would be:_Mediator in love with ghost_. The next season: _Ghost is now human, Ex-Ghost and mediator are hooked up, 8 years later ex-ghost leaves mediator. Mediator hooks up with enemy the 'devil/mediator' and returns 3 years later and surprises everyone!_ Excitement, drama, and suspense Every corner you turn! In the end it would be one major romantic tragedy.

I went inside and Paul was standing there.

"He's back?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yep, he's back." I breezed by Paul and went into my room. I fell onto the bed and instantly fell asleep.

_Flashback-Dream_

_"Jesse." I moaned into Jesse's mouth as he kissed me. His hands making their way down the back of my lace-up prom dress._

_"Querida." He whispered in my ear and kissed my neck making my skin feel hot, like it was on fire. I kissed him again._

_End Flashback-Dream_

I woke up in a cold sweat practicly ghasping for air like I was underwater a second too long. I felt my heart pulse against my chest. It was going a mile a minute and I took in a deep breath. Then Paul woke up.

"Are you ok?" He asked sleepily. He cupped my face in his hand.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Paul pushed back some hair out of my face and behind my ear. "What time is it?"

"6:48AM. You were out like a light at 5. So I left you sleeping." He said. "Well I'm going back to sleep, I have to work in 4 hours. Good night." He reached up and kissed the side of my cheek and went back to sleep. Of chorse I couldn't. After having 13 and hours and almost 50 minutes of sleep I had to get up. I noticed I was still in my clothes from yesterday so I pulled on some comfy pajama's and my slippers and a new t-shirt and took a walk outside on the front balcony of the house.

**Like it? Let me know.**


	2. Bloody Clothes in The Attic

**Ok in the reveiws someone was saying that this should be a Suze/Paul story. But really, when you finish reading this story you'll be thinking that he dosen't deserve her. Also there's going to be a sequal. I already have it planned out. Here's the second chapter. Sorry if I dissappointed anyone with it Paul being the way he's going to be. I'm not going to ruin it so in the next chapter or the 4th you're going to find out the truth. **

I stepped out on the front padio. The sun was rising over the Pacific Ocean making the sky blue and pink. I stapped back to look at the house. It was big and beautiful, no doubt about that, but there was somthing in the wood. What _is_ that? I walked up to it and looked at it closely. It said. **MDS 1846**. A cold shiver went down my spine and I said to myself.

"Oh I hate her." After almost killing me of chorse. Then under it I seen **JDS**. I ran my fingers over the engraving. _They were here_? I thought. _What if..._. Then I remembered. The attic! The attic and storage place in the basement that no one dared to go. But today, I! Suze Simon, was going to go through it.

I went into the spare room and in the closet was the hatch to go up to it. I opened it and got a step ladder and got up there as easy as that. I looked around the place. It was dusty and looked like it hasn't been touched in a hundred years. Or more. Then there was a chest. I walked over to it and tried to open it. No luck. Then I looked around.

"A mat." I said and then lifted it up and took the key out.

"_What_ are you doing?" Paul asked now standing behind me.

"Jezze, you almost scared me to death." I said stnading over the chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"So what are you doing up here?" He asked and then seen the old leather covered chest. "Treasure hunting?"

"No." I said and then unwrapped myself from his grasp and knelt down. I unlocked the chest and when I opened it dust went everywhere. I cleared the air with my hand and was coughing. When it all cleared I seen a shoebox almost. I took it out and looked at it. "Letters." I said and passed the box up to Paul. He opened it and read the letters aloud.

"It's all in spanish. I'll translate." He said. "_Dear Felix,_" my ears perked. "_I hope you can make it here in time before Hector.-"_ then Paul chuckeled a little at the name scince no one calls him that anymore. _"-You know that I don't want to marry the fool. It was arranged. We're cousins. Anyway I hope you get this letter. You know what to do when you come here. I need you to get rid of Hector for me, please. Love, Maria_."

"I can't believe she'd do that!" I said. "Arranged for Jesse to be killed." I rummaged through the chest only to find it not as big as I thought it would be and I found a board that didn't match the chest to be there. "There's a trick to this. I _know_ it." Then I popped one side of it and it came up.

"What the-" Paul said and I covered my nose and mouth to come to a really bad smell.

"Oh my gosh." I kept my mouth covered with one hand and picked up a bloody shirt, pants, and blanket. The exact said clothes Jesse was in when he was killed. "Go get the phone." Paul went down and brought me up the phone, and I called the Historic Society.

**10AM**

Me and Paul were watching all the things being carried down from the attic. Paintings, clothes, jewlrey, and Maria's wedding dress. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Susannah, you are all over the news." It was Jesse. I knew that voice.

"Yeah, I'm kinda aware of that, Jesse but thanks."

"I see you found the chest hidden in the attic." He said.

"Yeah I kinda got a clue when I found yours and ex-fiancee beloved's engraved in the house. Sure come over and see if you reconize anything."

"It's been over 150 years, Susannah." He said.

"Oh c'mon. I mean you just came back. Maybe we can all go out tonight. Me, you, Paul, CeeCee, Adam, and CeeCee."

"Ok fine." He said. "As long as Paul keeps to himself, if you know what I mean."

"But you might wanna use a different name because if you say your own the Historic Soceiaty might get suspicious. Ok?"

"Ok, Bye Susannah."

"Bye!" I hung up and 5 minutes later I heard a little arguement and I went outside to see Jesse aruging with a Historic Society member. He's changed a little bit over the years. "Let him through." I said and then I heard the dude mumble somthing about proceedure.

"Look I'll proceedure you and the fuzz outta here if you don't let him through." The buddy rooled his eyes. "Now!" Then he moved and let Jesse through. "What name did you use?"

"Joshua Simon." He said.

"You used my last name." I told him as we stepped into the house.

"It was the first thing I thought of." Jesse shrugged and we went inside the house and then another Historic Offical named Mr.Ryan stopped us and asked.

"Who's that?" He asked with his little chart and camera.

"Josh Simon." I told him.

"Relitive?" Mr.Ryan wondered.

"Cousin." I said. Ew! Cousin! I made out with my cousin! Well I more then made out with him. Why didn't I just say he was Paul's cousin.

"Cousin, Susannah?" Jesse asked looking down at me. He was much _much_ taller then me being 4 years older then me and everything.

"Well you were going to marry your cousin. I mean dude, ew." Then Paul came over.

"Why is he here?" Paul asked and he couldn't be anymore rude.

"Because I invited him over, Mr.Smarty pants." Paul kissed me on the lips and grasped my arms. "Ow." I said. He squeezed the bruise that I had gotten.

"Sorry." He said not sounding all that sorry at all.

"Mr.Slater." Mr.Ryan said. "Can you see to some of these papers about landing the house over to us for the night or do you want your lawyer to look them over?"

"I am my lawyer, and just a minute." Paul was a successfull lawyer working at the biggest firm in town but the office decided to give him a little summer vacation. "I'll be back." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Ahem." Jesse cleared his throat. "I thought you said none of-" Then I cut him off.

"Well you didn't care a few years ago when Paul was around, now did you?" I smirked as we walked into the living room. I sat down in the couch across from where Jesse was sitting. "So," I started. "Where have you been for the past 3 years? I mean like wow. I'm still in shock you actually came back."

"I was in California." He said.

"California? You were still in California? For 3 years and I never seen you not once?"

"I was in Los Angeles." He said.

"And you never told anybody? You never tried to get in touch?"

"Well.."

"You never phoned, e-mailed, texted, a letter. You could've made smoke signals in the damned sky and I would've been happy!" I freaked. "Why didn't you try to reach me? Not once."

"Well I needed some time, Susannah."

"Time!" _Time!_ "We could've taken a break or somthing." Then Paul cuts in.

"The Historic Society says that it's best that we leave for tonight and come back tomorow." He said walking into the living room. "So I was thinking...Hotel?"

"Actually I have somthing in mind." Then the phone rang...Again. "Hello?"

"Susannah." It's Father Dom. He's the only one who calls me that besides Jesse.

"Yes, Father D."

"You are all over the news."

"For the second time. I know. Jesse already told me."

"Oh he said he was going there. Can you tell him I have an intervention out of town and that the doors of the school will be unlocked for him so he can get into the rectory."

"Sure." I said. "No problem. Mentioning the rectory. The Historic dudes are kicking us out of the house for tonight so do you think we could stay in that extra room?"

"Go ahead. It's not used ofr anything anyway. Well I must be going now."

"Ok good-bye." Then I hung up. "We got a place to stay."

"At the creepy old school with a church?" Paul asked not being optimistic about it at all.

"Yeah, it's an old school but it's a nice school. With a basicilla." I said. "And it dosen't cost any money."

Then Mr.Ryan came back. "Mr.Slater, I need to speak to you again."

"Go on, Suze. Get Jesse to take you there." Then when I was going into my room to get my things to gather I heard Paul growl somthing at Jesse.

"If you touch her, I have ways to put you back to that ranch you call home, cowboy." Harsh. Paul needs to cool his jets.

I packed up and me and Jesse left for the Mission.

**Ok the 3rd chapter is going to be shorter. And I should be done real soon.**


	3. Well Well, Nombre de Dios

We were driving along the road in Jesse's car.

"What Paul said back there to you was uh...Pretty harsh." I said stretching and then he seen my white lab coat.

"I know. He acts like he owns you or-Whats that?" He asked.

"Oh my coat." I lifted it up and the tag said **Dr. S. Simon**.

"Doctor? Really? You actually went to MED school?" Jesse asked sounding impressed.

"Yeah. Paul got real worried about me. Gone long hours, mostly at night. He said 'Your still not over the cowboy yet are you? You're even working the same profession as him!' But it was worded a little different with a little bit of cursing." And alot more happened too.

"You two don't seem very...Together. Do you know what I mean?" He asked stopping at a red light.

"Yeah I do. And we are, just not when your around. Or anyone else for that matter."

"He's different though."

"Different? How?"

"Well hes not so...Trying to get his paws on you as you would say."

"Oh yes, he is. Just not when anyone is around and..."

"Ok, too much information and..." I laughed a little and then cut him off.

"I know, I know. '_Susannah, sex before marriage...'_ Blah de blah blah. Not like you care."

"Well if you happen to know..."

"That you were at it with me more then Paul is." Jesse's jaw dropped. "Oh c'mon. Don't deny it."

"Well thats totally different." He protested.

"No it's not!" I said. "It's _totally_ not different."

"Yes it _totally_ is." He mocked trying to do a impression of me.

"Was that supose to me a impression of _moi_?" I asked looking at him offended but joking.(A/N-LoL Miranda. Serious but in love, and happy. Haha. That was funny. Family portrait!)

"Oh please don't speak french to me, Susannah. I can barley understand your modern day mumble let alone another language completely."

"Well it's not like I can understand you either. And I can only speak french and english. I'm poor at spanish and the only thing I know is to say please, hello, Merry Chirstmas, sweetheart, friend, count to 6, and I love you and I pick up a few swear words when you talk."

"I do not swear."

"You so do. Don't you remember one time you were cursing on Paul?"

"That was alot of times, _querida_ I mean-Susannah." We pulled up in the Mission parking lot.

"There you go! You just admitted it." I smirked getting out of the car.

"Well...Well..._Nombre de Dios_."

**Thats chapter was kind've short but I'm trying to write it as quick as I can s I can get my other story 'Love Is The Sickest Form Of Homicide' finished and the School of Rock strys aren't getting updated very much.**


	4. What do you think? I ran off with Jesse?

When we got there Father Dominic hadn't let yet and he was sitting at hhis computer playing a round of Solitare. I walked into the office and it hadn't changed a bit scince we went there. Same old office in that same old school. He looked up from the screen.

"Oh hello, Susannah." He greeted. "Where's Paul?" I shrugged and he gave me a look of concern.

"He's on his way I guess." I said. "What? Did you think that I ran off with Jesse or somthing?" Then Father Dominic looked real concerned. "It was a joke!"

"A funny one, indeed." He said not actually finding the humor in the joke at all. "Oh and I appologize Jesse not for telling you that Susannah is engaged. I hope you were _too_ shocked."

"No." Jesse said and then I corrected him.

"No? Yeah right. All you were was shocked." I said. "It looked like you seen a ghost or somthing." Then I realized what I just said. _Seen a ghost_? Hell, this guy _was_ a ghost and can see them too. "Ok that wasn't the best example."

"No." Father Dominic said. "Anyway, I'm leaving in 10 minutes to go to the convention. Try to make yourself at home. Oh, and by the way, there's a display of pictures in the award cases down the hallway. Go ahead and look at them if you like." Then he got a phone call. "Please excuse me." He picked up the phone and we left the office.

"Lets check out those pictures." I said as we reached the award cases. I seen a collage of clippings of photo's on the wall. "Oh wow." I said, looked, and pointed at the picture. Jesse came over and looked and then looked at my arm.

"Susannah. Do you need glasses? Because I think you hit another door." He looked at my other arm this time and a big bruise spread across it.

"Uh...Yeah." I said and then tried to quickly change the subject. "Hey look! CeeCee and Adam." I pointed to a picture of them standing together at prom. "Their married now. Cute couple. You know what? We should invite them out to dinner to celebrate you coming back. Show up at their house and surprise them."

"That's a great idea." He said.

"I'll call Paul and see if he wants to go too." I dialed his number on my cell and he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paul. I was wondering if you would want to go to CeeCee and Adam's with me?"

"And let me guess, Rico is going too?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes he is." I said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Why would I want to go see CeeCee and Adam?" He asked snobbishly.

"They're my friends and we were going to go see them. You know have a little 'Welcome back Jesse' kinda dinner."

"Susie, he left you for 3 years."

"It's Suze! S-U-Z-E!"

"No need to freak out and tell me again why would I want to go bave a 'Welcome back Jesse' supper thing?"

"Well jezze Paul. We haven't seem him in 3 years!"

"So? I don't care I'm not going." I hung up on him.

"Is Paul going?" Jesse asked still looking at pictures.

"Who cares." I said in a awfully bad mood. "Lets go get Adam and Cee." We pulled up at their house. A nice size house on a big hill and you can see the whole beach and ocean. They have their own property. Their house was like living in the country. "Hide so when she answers the door you can surprise them." Jesse hid by the side of the door away from it and I knocked. CeeCee answered.

"Suze!" She said and gave me a hug. "Where's Paul?"

"Who cares?" I said quickly. "I brought a gift." I said.

"You didn't have to get us anything." CeeCee said and Adam approached the door.

"I never." I said. "Surprised me yesterday too." I grabbed onto Jesse's sleeve and pulled him over. "Surprise!" CeeCee and Adam looked so shocked that it wasn't funny. Actually it kinda _was_ funny. "I was gonna wrap him up so he would be an actuall present but he wouldn't let me."

"Oh my gosh. You're-You're back!" CeeCee said still in a trance. Then she snapped out of it. "Well come in." We went inside their house and sat on the couch.

"So I was wondering if you guys would want to go out for supper?" I said but before CeeCee or Adam could answer my phone rang. "Hold on just a sec." I said and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Suze."

"Oh jezze. Whatta want now?"

"Well if you're going to put it that way then you owe me an apology." He must be crazy.

"Me? Owe _you_ an apology? Right..."

"I'm serious. C'mon Susie, I know you didn't mean it."

"IT'S SUZE!" I flipped.

"Well don't be such a...A..."

"Bitch? Oh c'mon, Paul. I know thats what you were going to say. Just say it. Bitch. B-I-T-C-H!"

"I'm in a church, Suze."

"Oh whoop-de-frickin-do!" I said and then hung up. They all looked at me blankly. "Well lets go out and eat, shall we?"


	5. If you're my uncle, how are you alive?

**Ok a hint for the rest of the story. Have you ever heard the song Far Away by Nickelback? That's like the song for thie story. The lyrics fit perfectly with this story. I'm making this chapter 2 chapters in one.**

Atdinner we sat down at a booth in a resturant called _Monty's_.(A/N: That's an actual place but it's only in one place in the world. Whitbourne.) I had a place of fries and a Sherly Temple. Then my phone kept on ringing over and over again.

"Suze." Adam said taking a swig of Pepsi. "Your phone is ringing." I looked at the called ID.

"Oh it's no one important." I said and put it on the table and continued at eat my fries. It rang again.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Jesse asked.

"No." The ringing stopped and then I got a text message. Before anyone could speak I said. "No I'm not going to answer it!"

CeeCee looked at the caller ID. "But it's Paul." I shrugged. Then the asnwering macheine cut in.

"_Hey Suze. Answer the phone! Jezze's I'm sorry. Just answer the frickin' phone! Look I know you're there and I just called to see if you wanted to go out to supper. Suze I know you can hear me just answer your cell already. I swear, if you don't. You know what? Forget it." Beep!_

"Ok you call 2 times, your just checkin' to see if the person is home. 4 times, you're desprite. 6 times, you're a stalker." Adam pointed out and the phone rang again.

"Thats it!" I said and picked up the phone. "Would you stop calling me!" I yelled into the phone.

"Susannah? Good heavens, child. I hope that nto how you answer your phone to everyone." It was Father Dominic.

"Oh Father Dom. I thought you were suppose to be gone to that intervention thingy-ma-bob."

"No, my ride is running a little late." He said. "Anyway, Paul is trying to get hold of you. Why won't you answer your phone?"

"We're in a little fight." I said putting down my fork.

"Well here. He wants to talk to you." I could hear Father D pass the phone over to Paul.

"No!" I said.

"Hello?" Oh joy. "Suze. Are you there?"

"No." I said rudely.

"Oh c'mon. You're not going to let a stupid little fight come between us are you?"

"Yes, and it's not the stupid little fight either. It's what's been happening all along and you know pretty damn well what it is too!"

"But Suze..."

"Don't 'but Suze' me! You know I think? I think, that we shouldn't get married." CeeCee loked at me like I was crazy.

"You don't mean it."

"Yes I do mean it. Paul, the wedding and the engagement is off." I hung up the phone, took my ring off, and threw it into CeeCee's salad. "Toss." I said.

"Ok, but if anything happens the medical bill goes to Paul." CeeCee said picking the diamond ring out from the lettuce.

"Sure, I don't care." I picked up a fry and ate it.

* * *

When we got back it was 9PM. After that we went back to CeeCee's and Adam's and stayed for awhile. Meanwhile I was checking out the school again. I went into the library and took out the yearbook for my class. They were the same pictures that were on the wall and some different. There was one whole part about the graduation. Some pictures were in black and white to set the mood of it a bit more and the rest were in colour.

There's Kelly. I rolled my eyes. With a guys arm around her waist, duh. Then there was a picture of me, CeeCee, and Adam standing outside the school. I remembered it really well. We all threw our caps in the ai while mom was taking the picture.

_Flashback_

_"We're free!" I said and laughed._

_"Smile!" Mom said and we put our arms around eachother and she snapped the photo. _

_"Wait until we graduate university." CeeCee said. _

_"Uh, don't even get me thinking of that. I just want to enjoy the summer and put highschool behind me." I told them and Jesse came up behind me._

_"I'm very proud of you, Querida." He whispered in my ear._

_End Flashback_

I shook the memory off and flipped the page of the book. Soon everything went dark, I was asleep.

**Jesse's POV**

"Susannah? Are you in here?" I asked as I opened the door to the library. "Hello?" I turned a corner of a bookshelf and she was asleep in her chair. I walked over and picked her up. She never woke up and I just brought her to her room and put her down on the bed. "Goodnight, Susannah." H whispered and kissed her forhead.

**Suze's POV**

"Who are you?" I awoke to a girls voice. I opened my eyes to see a ghostly figure standing there.

"Oh jezzes. I _have_ to be sleeping. I'm hoping I'm sleeping." I said to myself and pulled the blanket over my head. Wait a second, how did I get from the library to the room?

"No, you're awake." The girl said who looked no more then 19.

"Well that's a good question, too. Who are you?" I asked rubbing my eyes. The girl looked hauntingly familiar. Long black hair, dark eyes, dark skin.

"I asked you first, you know." She said.

"Suze Simon."

"Suze, short for Susan?"

"Susannah." I muttered hoping she wouldn't call me that.

"Ok then, Susannah Simon." Ha, too late. "I'm Loria de Silva."

"Oh..." Then it all got processed and I realized what she just said. "De Silva? No way." I was more awake now. "I knew you looked familiar."

"Come with me." I said tugging on the sleeve of her shirt. "I want you to meet someone."


	6. Am I dead? No Susannah, you're not

"Who do you want me to meet?" She asked as I walked out of the room dragging her with me and too another door. The door wasn't locked so I opened it. The light made him wake up right away.

"Ever heard of knocking, Susannah?" He asked sitting up squinting from the light outside his door. _Cranky much?_

"Well yeah. But this is a kinda weird situation." I said. "Meet...Loria de Silva."

"You woke me up in the middle of the night for a ghost? Can't you see I was-Wait. Did you say de Silva?" I almost rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah. Loria, meet Jesse de Silva." I said and Jesse finally got up.

"I have an uncle Jesse. Didn't meet him though, died before I was born. Well more like went missing, _matre_ told me that." She didn't have a thick accent like Jesse did, but she did have an accent.

"Who's your mother?" Jesse asked her outting on a shirt. I leaned against the door still very tired.

"Mercedes de Silva. It's weird though, my brother is my second cousin." Jesse chuckeled at that.

"So she's my neice?" Mercedes was his sister.

"Yeah." Then I heard footsteps. "What was that?" I whispered and Loria peered out the door. "A guy," she told us. "Polo shirt, jeans, tanned skin, blue eyes, good looking..."

"Oh shit, Paul." I said.

"Suze, is that you?" He asked.

"I gotta hide. I'm going to be dead if he finds me."

"Join the club." Loria spat. She had a sort of sense of humor of being dead. I snuck out the door right by Paul. He didn't even see me. I ran down the breeze way and rested on a pillar to catch my breath. I really gotta stop running from him. What is it going to prove?

"Ow." I cried and I was pinned to the pillar. Paul's quick. I never even seen him. What was I saying? What was it going to prove? Nothing. Paul is Paul and no matter what he's always going to hurt me if he dosen't want to hear what he wants to. "Let me go." I gritted between my teeth. He had my legs inned with his knees and my arms pinned with this hands. It hurt. It's a difficult situation to try and explain. But it really did hurt.

"Now I know you never meant what you said earlier." Paul said only meer inches from my face.

"I meant every word of it, and now I'm thinking that we shouldn't even see eachother anymore. You're hurting me."

"Take it back." He pushed harder with his knees.

"No." I said my eyes starting to water from the pain. "I won't and I don't want to be with you anymore!" That just encouraged him more. He pushed with his arms and his knees and it felt like my leg broke.

"Take it back!" It's hard to picture Paul doing this to a girl, or anyone for that matter. Especially an ex.

"No! Let me go!" I yelled now tears streaming down my face. He pinned me as hard as I could and I was screaming for him to stop it.

"Let her go, Slater!" Someone said. I never turned my head to look, I couldn't. I had no energy to. Paul let me go right away with a fright. The worst thing was I was out of that much air and where Paul had pinned my legs so hard they just gave out and I fell. Passed out.

**Jesse's POV**

I walked over and picked her up. When I turned around Paul was gone. I brought her to the nurses office and bandaged the brusies. She was still unconcious. There were more bruises on her arms then what Paul have given her. She's either hitting alot of doors lately or she's lying to me.

I picked me up and brought her to her bed.

"Jesse." She said as I sat down on her bed with her in my arms.

"Yes, Susannah." I said.

"Am I dead?"

"No Susannah, you're not."

"Where's Paul?"

"I don't know, and neither do I care. I just care that you're going to be alright."

"I just want you to be ok." I whispered.

"And I just want to go to sleep." She said sitting up on the bed. "I'm on call."

"I don't think you should go to work like-"

"Shhh." Susannah said. "I have to make money some way, right?"

After she was asleep Loria came in.

"I seen the whole thing." She said glowing in the dark. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Some bruises, but she will be fine." I said. "What about you?"

"Me? Better then ever, well until the fact that I'm dead." Loria said. "Well I must go. See you later then, Uncle Jesse." She smiled and dematerialized. I stood up ready to leave and brushed some hair out of Susannah's face. I turned to leave.

"Don't."I heard a weak voice. "Stay." She had my hand.

"Ok." I sat back down.

"I don't want to be alone if he comes back." I smoothed her hair.

"You won't be." I lay down with her. "He won't hurt you anymore."


	7. It wasn't hard to see that comming

**Ok, here's a little heads up on the sequal to it. In one part of this story they have to go back in time and fix somthing that happened then a chapter later the story ends. But I decided to put on a sequal to what would happen if they _didn't_ go back in time. Oh and some people are wondering if it's a j/s or a p/s. If you knew me well, you'd know. **

**Suze's POV**

I awoke. Sore and still tired. I tried to get up but fell back down on my pillow made out of goose downe. There was feathers in my hair and I picked them out one by one.

"You're finally awake." I heard a voice and remembered that Jesse was with me.

"I _have_ to sleep."I said and rolled over. "I'm not a ghost."

"Well nor amI and I get up before you do." He smiled and I got up.

"When did you wake up?" I pulled on a sweater over my shirt.

"10 minutes ago." He told mealso getting up. "More like Paul woke me up. He came back and peeked in through the door at you. It was kind've funny actually. I've never seen Paul look that angry and jealous before in my life. I actually thought he groweled. Strange man, he is."

"Yes, yesyou have." I reminded him about all the other times he seen Paul that mad. "I can count and I'm on about 24 times here." I put on my sneakers. "Want to go get some coffee? The lunch room is free."

"The food from the cafeteria?" He askedsounding a little disgusted. "If you haven't realized that the food here isn't exactly _good_."

"Just coffee." I said. "It shouldn't be _that_ bad." Oh but it was bad. Terrible. "Ok I was wrong." I said dumping the pot of coffee down the sink and almost choking on the coffee..or tar...that I had swallowed.

"How about a resturant?" Jesse asked me as I packed up my things and swung the leather bag over my shoulder. "There's the Coffee Clutch on the Big Sur. They have good coffee that dosen't look...or taste...like black paint."

"I got an idea, and it's better then a resturant." We walked out of the school and to his car. "Can I drive?" I asked and he nodded and tossed the keys over to me. We switched sides and got into the car.

"Where are we going, Susannah?" He asked as he pulled on his seatbelt and I pulled the car out of the school parking lot onto the road.

"You'll see." I drove by the beautiful ocean. The orange sun rising over the horizon line and reflecting off the ocean like a mirror. Then we passed it and pulled up to 99 Pine Crest Road.

"This is your house." He said. "What are we doing at your house?" We got out of the car.

"Breakfast. I told you, better then a resturant." I knocked on the door.I don't know why,I mean I use to live in the house. Mom answered the dopr.

"Susie!" She said and hugged me. "You came at a good time. Andy is making chocolate chip pancakes for David."

"Oh David's home for the weekend?" I asked. She obviously didn't see Jesse. It's hard not to. I mean he's like 6 odd feet tall standing behind me. I would understand if he was still a ghost but I'm talking about living breathing Jesse.

"Can't stay away from the cooking!" Andy yelled out. But I doubt that was the reason.

"Oh hello...Jesse?" Mom had a werid expression on her face. "Is it? He's back?"

"Yeah. The Historic is picking apart Paul's house so they kicked us out and I had to stay at the rectory and you know the school has no good food so I say 'Why not come home for the weekend?' " I smiled and we stepped into the house.

"That's not it, is it?" Mom asked with a half interested half dissappointed look on her face.

"Uh, not even close." I took offmy sneakers. "So, how about a plate of those pancakes?" We sat down at the breakfast table with a big plate of warm freshly cooked chocolate chip, plain, and blueberry pancakes and maple syroup(AN-I'm not sure if I'm spelling that correctly.)

"So Jesse," Andy started to say. "Where have you been workingfor the last 3 years?" Must be somewhere nice because I'm sure his Mustang GT didn't just show up at his doorstep like magic. How often can someone afford a black leather interior, black painted Mustang GT? Not very often, I tell you.

"Los Angeles General Hospital." (A/N-Yet again, I'm not sure if that's an actual place and if you get good money there.) Jesse said finishing a glass of milk.

"Suze has been working at Carmel-By-The-Sea Hospital/Janeway. Place gives good money. Her and Paul split a beautifulhouseby theoceanand..." Mom had my hand but I squeased to motion for her to stop.

"Excuse me, mom. I have to talk to you about somthing." I took her up and brought her to my old bedroom.

"What is it, dear?" She asked as a worried mother would. "Is everything alright?"

"No." I said flatly. "This might be a little hard to believe but..." I rolled up my sleeves and took off the bandages. Handprints that have been formed into bruises overnight were in my arms. Oh great! I got _imprints_ of the guy in my arms. I showed her the marks on my legs.

"What happened? Who did this to you? It wasn't Jesse was it? No it can't be he's such a-" I cut her off right there. She was speaking so fast too.

"No mom. Jesse would never do anything beyond yell at me to hurt me." My heart beated in my ears. "It was Paul."

"No," she said. "I don't believe it. Paul would never do such thing."

"Well you better believe it because he did and did it before too." I said. "I broke off the engagement, I broke off everything with him and mom, if you seen what he did to me last night you would've stopped the wedding before we even had time to go dress shopping."

"Oh honey, well it wasn't hard to see that comming."

"Mom!" I said shocked.

"Well you could tell you two aren't really _meant_ for eachother. Yelling and fighting eachother. Do you remember when you broke his nose?" I chuckeled.

"Yeah, good times." I said.

"Well I guess I have to tell Andy now. He was really looking forward to making your cake and the suppers for the wedding."

"I know, he loves to cook." We walked out of my room and Jesse shot me a look that said 'Did-you-tell-her?' I nodded and we finished eating our breakfast.

**I'm shortening this chapter. I'm trying to update this story ASAP. I'm cutting alot of parts out like surfing. Surfing takes a roll in this story too but I cut it out because it just takes up space in the story. Dosen't really make a difference. Anyway chapter 8 is on it's way.**


	8. Authors Note

Ok this is an authors note. Some people are wondering when's the sequal comming up and why am I shortening the chapters and stuff and I've been getting some stuff about the spelling.

When this story is over the sequal is comming. And why am I shortening the chapters? because I want to get this story done as quick as I can and I'm trying to update ASAP. I'm writing like alot of storys now on my computer upstairs and down and I'm really busy with band, choir, homework, tests and stuff like that. And to break the ice, even though everyone almost or does know by now, that I am probly going to lose alot of readers that were expecting a P/S story but really now, I only write J/S. And if anyone is a fan of School of Rock I write those storys too but I only write F/S.

And the spelling, that's my fault I try to type faster and I get alot of spelling mistakes and sometimes I forget to check over the spelling.

Anyway I should have the next chapter up soon.

-JRKC-


	9. What a dramatic night

**Sorry it took me SO long to update but I'm kinda still busy and what not. Here's chapter 8. Reveiw**.

I was unpacking into my old dresser. I had gone back to Paul's house when he wasn't home, got my stuff, and smashed the picture of me and him while I ripped it in half and burnt the side with him on it. The flames actually kinda suited him in that picture. Being the devil and all. I was also getting ready to go to work. Then my private line rang. Who uses my other phone line anymore? Who even remembers the number?

"Hello?" I answered it while picking out what I was going to wear.

"Suze." Oh jezze.

"What do ya want?" I asked him. "Harrass me some more, hmm?"

"I'm a lawyer." He said very profound and proud. "I know about harrassments."

"Look, just get to the point. I'm busy."

"Busy with what? Jesse?" If he was here right now I would've broke his nose.

"What are you talking about?" I let off some steam.

"Oh c'mon, Simon. Aren't you two together yet or what?"

"Me and Jesse are _not_ together."

"Oh please. You've _always_ been together. Don't you get it?"

"No." I answered flatly.

"If you weren't such a stupid bitch maybe you'd understand."

"What did you just call me?" I was offended now. No one calls me that and gets away with it.

"You heard me. If you weren't one maybe we'd still be together." Oh, please. "Or maybe if you never slutted around."

"I-I-" He cut me off.

"You'll be sorry. One day he'll leave you again and you'll come crying back to me. Well guess what, baby? I'm not taking shit from you like that anymore." Then he hung up. Tears stung my eyes. I was just told off by Slater.

"Susannah. I'm here." Jesse said comming in through my bedroom door. He was picking me up to go to work. "Oh, Susannah. What's wrong?"

"He-he-he called me a stupid bitch." I said and he wrapped his arms around me tightly so I could cry into his shirt. "And a slut." I managed to say. Jesse smoothed my hair and cradeled me back and forward. I was curled up. I'm 24. I'm too old to cry about silly things like this. After a few minutes I wiped my eyes and re-applied the eye liner on my eyes which had streamed down my face.

"Ready to go?" Jesse asked popping his head into the room.

"Just about." I said putting on my shoes. "Let's go." Jesse was going to drop me off while I had my car in the garage getting new tires put on it. When we walked out into the living room mom was watching tv.

"Oh, Suze." She said sadly. "Did you hear about that car that crashed into the side of the Big Sur? It was a horrible accident. The news are just showing it now." I looked over at the tv. The car looked familar. A little too familar.

"Maybe we should hurry. They should be bringing that one into the hospital right now." We went down the road and to the hospital. Jesse waited outside for me.

"Dr.Simon. He just came in. No serious injurys. Room 243" Gloria, the secretary, said passing me a clipboard. I got Jesse and made sure it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Ok," I said looking down at the clipboard, "and you are..." Slater, Paul. "Paul?" I said looking at him confused. He had 3 stitches in his arm. "Yeah, and I thought only the devil could survive that one. Oh look who it is. Satan!"

"Hello Suze." He smirked at me. "Fancy meeting you here." Not _so_ fancy in my case.

"I think I'm going to get Dr.Ray on his case." I said in a low voice to Jesse.

"Now, Susannah. You have to face him one time or another." Jesse looked at me disapprovingly.

"I will." I smiled. "Just not today." I left the room and 15 minutes later Dr. Ray and I had switched time slots. "Thank you, Dr. Ray, for switching time slots with me."

"No problem. It's my daughters birthday tomorow and I would have missed it if you didn't switch times with me." He said and I passed him the clipboard.

"What's going on in here?" I heard that oh-so-familar voice of Nurse Kennedy. She was 54 years old and was strict. "You know no visitors this hour." It was only 7 o clock. I think she's starting to get old. She looked at Jesse. "And who are you?" She demanded rudely.

"Dr.Jesse de Silva." He said kindly shaking her hand.

"Well if you're a doctor you're not dressed in uniform." She snapped not falling for the kindness in Jesse's voice.

"Chill, Kennedy." I said. "Gosh.You can't make a person feel welcome, can you?Anyway he dosen't work here. He's with me and we were just out the door." I tookJesse outside. "Bye!" We got in the elevator and then we were on the main florr.

"But you're wrong about one thing, _querida_." A cold shiver went up my spine when he said that. I didn't understand what he said. "Look." I looked up at the shifts for tomorow afternoon.

**Dr. T. Newhook**

**Dr. S. Russell**

**Dr. D. Pike**

**Dr. S. Simon(Me)**

**Dr. D. Morgan**

**Dr. J. de Silva**

(A/N- I used 5 of my friends names for the doctors. Lil' shout out to my friends.)

"You work here?" I looked up at him and he smiled. "Scince when?"

"Scince Dr. Temple sent my papers here and I got employed." He said happily. "So shall we be going?"

"We shall." I laughed at myself quietly. _Shall_. I think Jesse is starting to rub off on me. We left the hospital and Jesse drove me home. What a dramatic night.

**I'll try to get chapter 9 to you as quick as I can.**

**-JRKC**


	10. AN: Restarting Story

**Authors Note:**

Scince my story has alot of mistakes in it I am going to rewrite it to the original version from my other computer. In a few months, when I get internet on my laptop. I probly won't be posting stories for awhile.

And, jezze is NOT Jesse. Jezze is an expression. Just to let you know, because someone was saying I was spelling Jesse wrong.

_-JrkC_

But, I'd really hate to stop the story but I'm making alot of mistakes and forgetting parts so I am rewriting it.


End file.
